


A message that never arrives

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 旧文搬运“永不全知全能，而永不满足”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	A message that never arrives

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by interview https://www.hypable.com/exclusive-interview-lauren-montgomery-joaquim-dos-santos-shiro-lgbt/

> 嘿，Keith，我猜测这条信息到达地球时学院还是凌晨，但你会早早去训练场锻炼，希望你别再被抓住了。这是我们穿越柯伊伯带的第五天，离开海王星蔚蓝的大气后，在越来越远的回传影像里它已经变成一颗蓝绿色的珍珠，不得不说，它令我们联想到家园。还记得我说天王星到海王星之间是一块空旷乏味的坟场吗？好吧，虽然四周依旧寒冷死寂，但在冰巨星的国土以外，能看的东西可是多了不少。望远镜中的柯伊伯带是一条绚烂的霓虹，而现在围绕着我们、像一群漠不关心的萤火虫般独个儿漂浮的天体们有着截然不同的组成和形态，相对于中间地带那些行星中的巨擘，巡游此处感觉好像来到小人国的格列佛。
> 
> 早在地球上你就跟我说过从那么远的地方仰望群星使人感到自己的渺小，事实是，当你被关在一个密不透风的铁盒子，穿过一堆虎视眈眈、难以想象的巨大星球的时候，那种感觉不会减弱分毫。Sam把这个叫做“星盲症”，注视了太久虚空，眼里只有黑暗，遥远的太阳，和星星，也许人会不由自主想要靠得更近，就像从高台往下看时一跃而下的那股冲动。如果当真走近了，行星们是不会对我们客气的，不……没准儿我们的飞船会像海卫一一样被半空拦截，从此再也去不了太阳；或者更糟——直接掉进天王星致密的甲烷里、成为那沉静大气的一部分。哈，其实我还有点期待那种发展呢……开玩笑的。
> 
> 很高兴听到你又拿了第一名——要的就是这个劲头，伙计！Sam喜欢你的核动力模型，说回到地球要带你看看他的另一个项目，你肯定会感兴趣的。如果你想加入少年航天计划，下半年就得开始准备训练中心的考试，伟大的人格必定拥有伟大的头脑……我又在讲课了，是不是？不过，关于你此前提起的几个小误会我还是得再说两句。Collins女士是工程动力学领域最卓越的贡献者之一，然而她一向对自己认为“未达标准”的学生不必要地……严厉，相信我，我可深有体会，和我同期很多朋友都被她骂哭过好几次……不管怎样，别让她说的那些“失败”和“一事无成”蒙蔽你的双眼，你还很年轻，Keith，而失败从不是一种耻辱。
> 
> 你可能觉得我在老生常谈。Keith，想一想中学的历史课，看看人类是否刚刚发明轮子就坐上了宇宙飞船。头次尝试驾驶摩托的时候，你和我说害怕失败，因为那下面是万丈悬崖，但你应该看看自己飞起来的样子——站在高处，总是要不由自主往下跳的！没有谁生而知道如何飞行，那个挑战世贸双子楼的高空走索人头回表演就摔了个落汤鸡，哥伦比亚号的失事至今仍是美国航空史最大的阴影。你知道高台滑雪吗？以前有位高台滑雪运动员第一次参加奥林匹克就拿了倒数第一，可那也是他第一次从那么高的地方跳下来，而人们叫他“飞鹰”……你问过我对眼前未知的一切有什么感觉，我得坦白，是的，我感到害怕，太空不容许人出错，一点微小的纰漏或许会让整个团队丧命，但如果害怕失败我就无法看到那些真正重要的事物了，你明白我说的是什么，对吧？我知道你会懂。
> 
> ……新的图像传来了，我刚刚完成最新的进度报告，现在还在值班，浓缩咖啡弄得我兴奋过头了。飞船里从不安静，总是有各式各样的磁场噪音，还有些幽灵一般、不知从何处来的细微声响，也可能是我的幻听。等录完这段语音邮件我还要做一小时的锻炼，按照新的作息表工作以后我感觉比以前要好些了。随邮件我上传了一些视频图像，你说想要看看天王星环，在我们离开它的那个早晨，那些闪烁着银色光芒的星环是那么优雅、奇妙，我永远不会忘记它在阳光之中的背影。我希望视频有忠实地记录并向你传达到了那个景象，可是Keith，亲身处在其间，绝对是种全然新异的感受，我多么希望你能在这里并和我分享那宝贵的时刻……
> 
> 不过我想你终究会到达这里的，我从没怀疑过这一点。你看，我们前行至此的每一步，都同时建筑在最伟大的成就和最残酷的失败上面，但那并没有什么关系，宇宙里的星星没有一颗是完美的，而正因如此它们才完美无缺。也许事到如今我还在害怕，Keith，看，我吓得发抖，又兴奋得直颤，我还想要回去，回到地球，回家……我会把他们平安地带回来，我必须。但我同样也想再次回到群星之中，因为看到了太多而觉得盲目，因为所处无限而自觉狭窄，我是说，这就是我们的坏习惯不是吗？永不全知全能，而永不满足。海王星越走越远了，真正的目标还在前面，就像他们说那个高台滑雪运动员，“有的人赢得冠军，有的人打破记录，而有的人像鹰一样飞翔”……差不多快到这次录音的结束啦，还有好多工作等着我呢，不过，冥卫四已经在向我们挥手，如果一路顺利，你大概也能看到我在那上面向你挥手。这里是Takashi Shirogane，记于冥卫四任务。


End file.
